Water in a pool such as a swimming pool or a SPA pool may be contaminated by algae, bacteria, viruses or other microorganisms when the pool is used for a period of time, which may influence users' health. In order to control or kill contaminants such as algae, bacteria and viruses, corresponding water treatment chemicals are usually added to the water. Water treatment chemicals such as sodium hypochlorite, Bromo-Chloro-Dimethyl Hydantoin (BCDMH) and so on are commonly used, and need to be regularly added to the pool according to size of the pool and use frequency, so as to keep a good water quality of the pool in a long time.
Online chemical dispensers or floating chemical dispensers are usually applied to releasing chemicals, a method for disinfection and sterilization using the floating chemical dispensers includes putting sodium hypochlorite, BCDMH and other tablets into a chemical storage chamber of the floating chemical dispenser, and putting the floating chemical dispenser into the water, then the solid chemicals will be slowly dissolved into the water, so as to disinfect the water. Due to the sodium hypochlorite, BCDMH and other commonly used water treatment chemicals having strong oxidation, human body may be hurt once human skin or eyes are in direct contact with these chemicals.
Nowadays separation of chemicals and the external environment in the commonly used floating chemical dispensers on the market is achieved by closing an opening of a chemical storage chamber with a cover. However it is easily for children to open the cover by hand and directly contact the solid chemicals in the chemical storage chamber, which may result in accidents. On the other hand, when users put the solid chemicals into the chemical storage chamber, the users usually take the solid chemicals directly by hand, which may also hurt the users' skin.
Therefore, safety performance of the floating chemical dispensers in a conventional technology needs to be improved.